


classroom crush

by asexuelf



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Drabble, M/M, Pining, Soft Travis Phelps, Staring, they're in math class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Chug is a liar. Sal absolutely does not stare at Travis. No way.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	classroom crush

**Author's Note:**

> a short little dooble i didn't think i'd ever add anything to. it's kind of just sitting in my google docs so... here ya go!
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

Sal is _not_ staring at Travis.

 _No_ , he tells himself as his eyes follow the curve of Travis' ear, down the line of his neck, over the slope of his too-thin shoulder. _I'm not staring._

Because it would be weird to stare at the guy who treated him and his friends like shit. Super weird. It wouldn't make sense at all to look at the dark part of his hair and wonder if his hair is naturally blond or if it might one day grow dark if he chooses not to bleach it. It would be completely illogical to find his gaze locked on the lines of Travis' shoulder blades through his shirt and wonder obsessively what they look like when the shirt is gone.

A rustle on his desk makes him look down, where a crumpled paper has suddenly arrived. It's ink-stained in one corner. When he opens it, it crinkles too loudly.

 _your staring again_ , Chug's handwriting tell him.

How dare he! Sal turns and glares at Chug, telling him in a harsh whisper, "I don't stare."

"Yes, you do," Chug whispers back. "Like, all the time. It's annoying!"

"How are you annoyed by what I look at?"

"It's distracting!"

"Your face is distracting-" A sly smirk begins to grow on Chug's face, but it falls when Sal continues, "Because it looks like an ass!"

And then the worst thing happens - Travis turns around. His features are soft, almost angelic, like they've been ever since he moved out of his dad's place, but there's a little crease between his eyebrows that Sal's eye gravitates to.

"Um, Sal?" His voice is a whisper too, but to Sal, it's the loudest thing in the room; except, perhaps, for his own heartbeat. For a moment, he worries he won't hear Travis over the horrible little animal beating against the inside of his chest. "I'm sorry, but can you guys keep it down? I'm having a hard time focusing…"

"Yeah, no problem. Of course. Yeah."

Chug shoots Travis a thumbs up. When he turns back around, Chug shoots Sal a thumbs down.

Sal glares back. He _isn't_ staring. He's just… looking. It's different. And super normal and friendly and _only_ friendly. Definitely nothing more than that.

Sal's heart thuds an uneven beat in his chest. When he looks down at his paper, all he sees is Travis.

Oh, he is so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading 💖


End file.
